


Are You Leaving In The Morning?

by Whirlwind



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gremma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn’t usually how things turned out afterwards. Actually they never did until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Leaving In The Morning?

**Author's Note:**

> Despite where this starts off it still upholds it's G rating.

One thing had lead to another and Graham had wound up staying the night. It was now morning.

Emma rolled over only to find the other half of the bed to be empty. She let out a sigh. Of course he wasn’t there. She thought he’d be different. She thought he would be the type of guy who wouldn’t leave in the morning like all the others before had. That’s why Emma was usually the one to sneak out before the guy woke up, so she'd avoid being the one who was left. To say she was disappointed would have been an understatement.

Suddenly Emma heard a light knock on her closed door. In response she buried her head under the sheets. It would likely be Mary Margaret, who even though she was fast asleep when the two came in last night, would no doubt know what transpired anyway. As if it were some type of motherly instinct she had. And though her friend would of course lend her an empathetic ear if she needed it, Emma didn’t want to deal with that right now.

The door creaked opened as footsteps could be heard across the hardwood floor. The bed then proceeded to creak under the weight of someone sitting on it. Suddenly Emma found someone pulling the covers up over her head. She didn’t expect who she saw. 

“Graham?” She asked peeking out from under the sheets. “You seem surprised.” he said, head tilted slightly confused by her reaction to seeing him. “I thought you had-” Emma stopped herself from going any further. “Never mind.”

“Coffee?” Graham asked, as he held out a small orange mug towards her. Emma graciously accepted “Yes, please.” She took a sip and felt the warmth of it sink down into her stomach. Looking up from her drink she saw him just sitting there watching her with a smile on his face.

This wasn’t usually how things turned out afterwards. Actually they never did until now. There sitting before her was a guy who didn’t leave this time. A guy who actually stuck around, something she wasn't used to anyone doing. Smiling she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you.” She told him. “What was that for?” He asked not having expected such a thing from Emma. Pausing a moment before answering him, she simply said “For the coffee.” But deep down they both knew that wasn’t what she was really thanking him for. Still he played along. “Your welcome.”


End file.
